Computing devices may be configured to present lists of content and other resources to a user via a scrollable list displayed on a graphical user interface. A user may scroll through such a list via any of a number of different types of controls. For example, some scrollable lists utilize a scroll bar with a “scroll box” or “scroll thumb” which may be dragged via a cursor controlled by a mouse or other input device to cause the list to scroll. Other scrollable lists, including but not limited to lists intended for use with a touch-sensitive display, may be scrolled via movement of a manipulator, such as a cursor, finger, stylus, etc. positioned over the list.
Different scrollable lists may utilize different rates of scrolling for a given motion of an input device (e.g. cursor or touch). For example, movement of a scroll thumb may cause a list to scroll a proportional distance relative to an overall length of the list. On the other hand, a scrollable list intended for use with a touch-sensitive display may be configured to scroll in a 1/1 correspondence between scroll distance and touch movement distance, such that the motion of the list tracks the motion of a user's finger. In any case, as long as each item in the list maintains a constant size in the scrolling direction and a constant spacing relative to adjacent list items during scrolling, the rate of scrolling may be maintained at a uniform rate throughout the viewable portion of the list.